topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Megumi Fushiguro
Origins: Jujutsu Kaisen Classification: Human, First-year student, Second Grade Sorcerer Threat level: Demon- Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Shadow Manipulation (Uses shadows to summon Shikigami, can hide within shadows, etc), Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Duplication (Can create his body double from 'Territory Expansion'), Weapon Mastery, Water Manipulation (via Banshou), Flight (Type 4) & Electricity Manipulation (via Nue) Physical Strength: Multi Block level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Multi Block (Comparable to Itadori. Defeated a Special Grade Curse who was much stronger than a normal Special Grade Curse. Hypothetically, a cluster bomb would be required to defeat a Special Grade Curse) Durability: Multi Block Speed: Supersonic Intelligence: High Stamina: Very high (Can keep on fighting and use powers even after suffering considerable damage) Range: Several meters Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: None notable Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Shadow Rule of Ten Species: Using shadows as an intermediary, this ability can summon ten different Shikigami. The Shikigami from ten species will never manifest themselves again if they're completely destroyed. However, the remaining Technique and Power in a destroyed Shikigami will be inherited by the other Shikigami. *'Divine Dogs:' Two black and white Shikigami dogs that chase and devour curses. They have good senses and claws. Later, after Divine Dog - White was destroyed by Sukuna, it's Power and Technique were inherited by Divine Dog - "Kon". *'Monster Serpent:' A giant snake Shikigami which is used to immobilize the target. *'Nue:' An owl-like Shikigami that can fly. Strong enough to carry a person, it's offensive abilities are mostly dive attacks with it's electrified wings. *'Toad:' Multiple large toads, using their tongue to pin opponents and hold them down. They can also be used to rescue allies due to their big tongues. **'Bottomless Well:' Using the combination of two Shikigami - "Toad and" "Nue", the Toads gain wings and thus ability to fly. *'Banshou:' An elephant Shikigami which releases a large amount and pressure of water from it's trunk that sweeps away the targets. Megumi can only use its basic form for now since it consumes a lot of Cursed Energy. Territorial Expansion: Cursed Energy is used to construct an innate territory with Technique that spans the surrounding area. It has many advantages. One advantage is a status boost due to environmental factors and another one, the Technique that has been granted in the territory will hit the opponent for sure. For now, Megumi's Territorial Expansion is incomplete. *'Chimera Shadow Garden:' The area is flooded with a large amount of fluid shadow. From these shadows, Megumi is able to summon numerous Shikigami at once and even a body double of himself to fight in his place. Megumi can also further hide within target's shadow and attack from their blind spot with his Shikigami. Image Gallery Ita 4.jpg Jk2.jpg jk4.jpg Jk12.jpg Megumi 1.jpg megumi 2.png megumi 3.jpg megumi 5.jpg megumi 6.jpg megumi 7.jpg megumi 8.jpg megumi 9.jpg Category:Jujutsu Kaisen Category:Character Category:Co-protagonist Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Summoner Category:Energy manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Animanga Category:Sonic speeds Category:Flying Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Threat level Demon